<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>singularity by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194877">singularity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I know you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Nebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>singularity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts">Snickfic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol walks through a silent palace. Bodies are strewn about- the warriors who didn’t run.</p><p>At the center of the carnage, she finds a blue being. Cyber-enhanced, <em> fast</em>, from the way they spin when Carol makes a sound.</p><p>Friendly?</p><p>“Vers,” the cyborg says. It sounds… relieved?</p><p>“Identify yourself,” Carol commands.</p><p>A look of pain crosses over the cyborg’s face. “Forgotten again,” they mutter.</p><p>Carol stares at the being’s face. “Do I know you?”</p><p>The being examines her for a long moment. “No,” they say, and activate their teleport.</p><p>Carol scrambles, but it’s untraceable.</p><p>She walks out of the palace empty-handed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>